Arranged Marriage
by Desperate Fool
Summary: Kagome, Lady of the Southern Lands is arranged to marry the Sesshomaru to prevent war. Will love blossom? Read to find out. SessXKag
1. Chapter 1

Arranged Marriage

Disclaimer: puts her hands up I don't own anything but my underwear! I swear!

Chapter One

"Honey?" asked the Lady of the Southern Lands.

"Yes Mom?" answered Kagome.

"I need a word with you privately in my chambers after dinner okay?"

"Sure Mom."

**After Dinner**

"Mom, you called?"

"Yes dear, sit down." She said motioning toward the couch.

"Is there something wrong Mom?"  
"Well, you know about the war right?"

"The one we might have with the Western Lands?"

"Yes."  
"What about it?" asked Kagome curious.

"Well, it's going to be called off."

"Really? That's great Mom!"

"No Kagome. You don't understand. The war will end when the treaty is confirmed."

"What is there to confirm?" she asked confused.

"The war will not begin if you mate with the eldest son."

Kagome gasped. "What?"  
"I'm so sorry honey, it was the only way. You'll do it won't you?"  
Kagome gave no answer. Kagome didn't want to be arranged to some evil youkai who hated humans. She wanted to fall madly in love and be swept off her feet like all of the fairytales that she read.

"Kagome, it's your decision I know. But think of all the lives you'll save…" But the Lady was interrupted.

"I'll do it." She said quietly. Kagome had to think rationally. One person's happiness or the lives of thousands. She had to do the right thing, which was to marry the eldest son of the Western Lands.

"I knew you'd do the right thing. I'm sorry."

"No Mom, it's okay. I understand."  
The lady went over to hug her daughter.

"Get some rest. You must be exhausted."  
"Okay Mom." She said as she left her mother's chambers.

In the Western Lands 

"What do you mean I'm getting married?" asked Sesshomaru coldly.

"Son, you are of age. And I'm getting old, once you inherit the lands, you'll need an heir. Plus, it's too late now, they've already agreed and it's been arranged."

"Father! I do NOT wish to marry some empty-headed princess!"  
"Perhaps you'll change your mind when you see her."  
"She is human!"  
"Actually she is a youkai."

"…" Sesshomaru raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"She is a rare type of youkai. Her true form will be revealed once you mark her."  
"That's ridiculous Father. Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"No, but it is the truth."

"Father, think…"  
"ENOUGH! It has been arranged. End of discussion, now go."  
Sesshomaru bowed. "Yes, Father."

'I despise this. A human! How utterly repulsive.'

Sesshomaru thought about what the princess probably looked like and how she'd act.

'She's probably really ugly like most humans are. She probably reeks of that dirty human scent. I bet she's really stupid, no manners, no respect, and she's extremely spoiled and rotten to the core.' Thought Sesshomaru as he went to his office.

Back in the Southern Lands 

Meanwhile Kagome was getting ready to leave. She had maids help her pack her clothes and such.

"Kagome, you must be on your best behavior. I heard that the Prince does not tolerate improper behavior. Try not to be so stubborn. Be polite. I heard he has a little half-brother about your age maybe a year older."

"What's his name?"  
"Lord Sesshomaru is the one you'll be marrying, Lord Inuyasha is his half brother. He's a Hanyou. The brothers share different mothers. Lord Inutashio is the father and Lady Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother and the current Lady of the Western Lands."

"Okay."  
"Kagome, I love you. Be safe okay?"  
"Yes, Mother."

Kagome's mother had tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter one last time. Kagome hopped onto the carriage and waved good-bye. The townsfolk waited at the sidelines cheering for their princess. They were grateful that the princess would give up her happiness for her people. That showed true compassion towards her people. Lady Kagome would make a great queen someday.

Please Review! I'd really appreciate it.

Vote on the pairings!

Sango/ Miroku

Sango/ OC (If OC what should he look and act like)

Miroku/OC (If OC what should she look and act like)

Inuyasha/Sango

Inuyasha/Kikyo

Inuyasha/Kagome (One-sided love)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: What do you mean I don't own my underwear?

Kagome was sitting impatiently, twiddling with her thumbs. The ride had already been two hours…and she STILL wasn't there!

'Okay…I will go to sleep! Yes…that is perfect! That way time will fly and I will not get so impatient!' Kagome settled down on the uncomfortable seat and closed her eyes. She shifted from one position to the next…and to the next…and to the next…finally, she got comfortable.

'Ah…finally…peace…' she waited until sleep slowly took her into it's dark abyss.

"Miss, we're here!" yelled the coach. Kagome's eyes snapped open.

'How long have I been asleep?' The coach door opened, overwhelming her with the sunlight.

"Ack! The sun!"

"Oh…I'm sorry milady, I didn't know you had fallen asleep."

Kagome looked at him with forgiving eyes. "Don't worry. It was just a light sleep anyway."

The coach smiled. In all of his years (A/n about 500 years or so…), he had never met a princess who was so kind and compassionate to others. Not just the rich high-class snots, but also to the lesser folk. Whenever she had the time, she would go to the orphanage to see all of the poor children. She would read stories to them and bring them gifts. She also went to local farms and villages that had been raided by demons to help the older folk and farmers build houses and repair buildings.

"Hello, my name is Lord InuTashio! You must be Kagome!" Kagome liked him immediately. He had long silver hair, two purple strips on each cheek, and a maroon moon on his forehead. He had that aura that just said, "Hi! I like everyone, but if you cross the line…I'll kill you."

"Yes, hello! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ah…a polite one I see. I like that."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Thank you. But I've got enough stubbornness in my pinky to make all of Japan go round." She grinned. InuTashio threw his head back and laughed.

"I like your sense of humor."

"Milord? Who is here?"

"Ah! Kagome, this is my wife, Izayoi. Izayoi, this is Kagome. She is Sesshomaru's bride."

"Ah! What a pleasure to meet you!"

"No, milady. The pleasure is all mine."

"Where is Sesshomaru? Why isn't he here to meet his new charming bride? Yazuki?"

"Yes Milord?"

"Fetch Sesshomaru! Tell him that his bride is here."

"Yes Milord."

"There is no need to do so." The sudden cold voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Sesshomaru! Meet your bride, Kagome. Kagome, this is my son Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed her head.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You are a human, no?"

"I'm sorry, will you repeat that?"

"Sesshomaru!" growled InuTashio warningly.

"You heard what I said wench! Now, tell me…are you not a human?'

"Sesshomaru! We already talked-" but Lord InuTashio was interrupted.

"I'm sorry! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY RACE? YOU ARE A _DEMON_ NO? HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN UPON ME JUST BECAUSE OF MY RACE? DO _I_ LOOK DOWN UPON _YOU_ JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A DEMON? A GOOD RULER SHOULD ACCEPT ALL PEOPLE DESPITE THEIR RACE!" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Within a second, Kagome was pushed to a tree with Sesshomaru's hand at her neck.  
"SESSHOMARU!" Yelled InuTashio. "Let go of her!" But Sesshomaru chose to ignore his father and continued.

"Wench! You will respect me!" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I will not respect a bastard who refuses to respect me also!" She focused on her hands as they began to glow a pale pink aura. Then she put her hands to his chest and pushed him. He was caught of balance and he flew 10 feet away but landed gracefully on his feet. By the time Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, she had already gone to his parents.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my anger. It's been an exhausting day." She bowed to her future in-laws. Her face was slightly red from the lack of oxygen and embarrassment. Her once neat bun (I mean the hair buns…not your bun, buns! Wow, that sounded incredibly wrong. Bun buns!) had several strands of hair sticking out of it. Izayoi and InuTashio just stood there, shocked. Izayoi was the first to recover from her shock.

"That's okay my dear. He had no right to put you down. I…_we_ understand. Right dear?"

"Uh…yes! Of course! Sesshomaru, we will talk about this later."

"Please, may I be excused? I am rather tired." Asked Kagome.

"Of course, please follow me. I will show you to your rooms." Replied Izayoi.

"Thank you."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Yes, _Father?_"

"Don't use that tone with me! Follow me to my office."

It was a long walk there. All Sesshomaru would think about was that wench and how she crossed his temper and yet managed to come out in one piece.

_An intriguing human._

"Sesshomaru! What was that back there?"

"She is a human."

"I already told you this! She will change when you permanently mark her as your mate. But that was no excuse to what you just did to her! I thought I taught you more about respect! I am this close to handing the throne to Inuyasha! At least _he_ can manage to socialize with humans without tearing one apart! If you do not act civilized toward that girl, I _will_ hand the throne to Inuyasha."

"Yes, _Father_."

"You are dismissed!" he roared.

Sesshomaru gave a slight bow and left the room without another word.

**Writer's block…**

Help! It will get much better! I swear! If I don't…you can take my…Sesshomaru key chain. (Available in two sizes!) (Wrong! WRONG! IMPURE! But I have to admit… it is a _good_ impure thought!)

Vote on the pairings!

Sango/ Miroku

Sango/ OC (If OC what should he look and act like)

Miroku/OC (If OC what should she look and act like)

Inuyasha/Sango

Inuyasha/Kikyo (Should she be a bitch)

Inuyasha/Kagome (One-sided love. Should he fall for Kikyo later?)

Yes! It will be a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing!

I would like at least 30 reviews until I update the next chapter! Please? Puppy eyes 

I knew it! None of you can resist the button's charm.


End file.
